Cryin' Shoulder
by drvvh
Summary: very fluffy scene that I came up with 1:00 am SC all the way: inspired by the song 'I'll be' by Edwin Mccain


A/N:It's just fluff! Please reveiw! Oh and keep in mind that I wrote this at like 1:00am and it was one of my first fics. Please don't give me flames they hurt my feelings. lol 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the csi:Miami characters. I wish I owned speed though, and I have my day's where I wish I was Calleigh. 

Pairing: calleigh/speed 

Rating:PG - PG-13 

On with the show..... 

****************************************************************************** 

"Alexx, how am I gonna to tell him?" Calleigh Duquesne asked disparately ,as she leaned against her good friend and colleague, Alexx Woods. They were sitting on the couch in the sunny break room of the Miami-Dade CSI headquarters. 

"You'll find away, sugar. He needs to know," Alexx answered solemnly. She pulled Calleigh's long blonde hair off her shoulders, and smoothed it down her back, silently comforting her friend. Then she got up and left, giving Calleigh a warm smile as she walked out of the room. 

Walking down the hall, Alexx came across the cause of Calleigh's problems. Tim Speedle. 

" Hey Alexx. Have seen Calleigh by any chance ?"he asked curiously, oblivious to the fact that anything was wrong. 

" Yeah, I just came from talking with her in the break room. But I'm warning you she's a little upset right now," Alexx said crypticly. 

Speed raised an eyebrow in question, as he crossed his arms over his chest." Is, she okay. What's wrong?," he asked, his voice laced with concern. 

All Alexx could say was,"You really just need to go talk to her. Right now." 

At that, Speed was heading off toward the break room. He called over his shoulder to Alexx, "thanks", and that he would talk to her later. 

Walking into the break room Tim found a very stressed out Calleigh, seated on the edge of the light blue couch, her head in her hands. He walked over to and sat down next to her. With out saying a word he pulled her to his side and started to rub her neck . She just leaned into him, silently urging him to continue. 

Tim could tell that something was bothering her, but he could also tell that she wasn't ready to share. He knew that she would tell him soon or later. He was kind of hoping for soon rather than later. Hope was not lost, because right after that crossed his mind Calleigh started to talk. 

"Hi," she whispered looking up at him for the first time since he walked in the room. Tim could see the tears still run down her checks, and out of her red, puffy eyes. The sight of his usually happy go lucky girlfriend in tears broke his heart. So he pulled her in to his arms and kissed her head as she cried into his chest. 

Just when he was about to ask her what was wrong she raised her head, whipped away the tears, sucked in a deep breath, and told him what was going on. 

"Tim d'you remember that night a few weeks ago when we went out dancing and ended up having sex in the bathroom ?"asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice, that Tim picked up on. 

"Yeah, how could I forget?" he questioned with a small smile in his voice ."But what does this have to do with that night?" he asked more serious this time, though he was pretty sure what the answer was. 

Calleigh took another ragged breath, then bit her lower lip in an effort to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over. The attempt was futile though. A single silent tear escaped. Calleigh turned her head trying to hide her tears from Tim, but that too was futile. 

Tim reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand as his thumb whipped away the tear. He looked into her eyes and saw the fear and pain, but the excitement and joy too. That was all the answer that he needed, before kissing her gently on the lips. 

Before this kiss could escalate ,however, Tim pulled back wanting to confirm his suspicions." So is this your way of telling me that your pregnant?" he asked in a teasing manner. 

All Calleigh could do was smile the smallest smile and nod 'yes' before another wave of tears sprung from her eyes. Tim pulled her to him, and held her close in his arms as she cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back as he whispered words of love and encouragement in her ear. 

" I love you Calleigh." 

****************************************************************************** The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful Stop me and steal my breath Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky Never revealing their depth Tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life Rain falls angry on the tin roof As we lie awake in my bed You're my survival, you're my living proof My love is alive and not dead Tell me that we belong together Dress it up in the trappings of love I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing you said *****I'll be****by Edwin Mccain 


End file.
